


Corruption

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: DannyMay 2020 [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Vlad's a good mayor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Vlad may have gotten to his position in corrupt ways but he was s good mayor.
Series: DannyMay 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is

Vlad may have gotten his power (both money and mayoral) by overshadowing various people but he wasn't a corrupt politician. He watched what their president did on the daily and did his best to counteract what he could. Which wasn't much really. 

He had been forcing issues pertaining to bathrooms for a long time now. Amity Park had been the first town to adopt public bathrooms without mention of gender. Amity Park had been the first town to go into lock down. Amity would probably be the last to come out of lockdown.

Yes, Vlad watched the rest of the country and worried that if America ever locked eyes with Amity Park for too long all of his hard work would come crashing down. Until then, he'd content himself with his own personal goals.

"Just because you're actually a decent mayor doesn't mean you aren't one seriously crazed up froot loop." And that was his cue.


End file.
